Thistleclaw's Wish
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Au slightly. Thistleclaw is still outraged by Crokedstar's 'betrayal' to the Black Forest cats and now he is with his old apprentice to write the wrongs. He makes a wish and then he wakes into the Twoleg world...full sum inside. On hold...
1. Prologue

Title: Thistleclaw's Wish

Rating: T+ maybe will change

Pairings: Thisleclaw will have many pairings, both male and female, cannot be certain of it really though. Other pairings added in but many of the cats that are involved will be those from the Dark Forest, so suggestions are a huge help here ^^. There will be book pairings as well.

Summary: Au slightly. Thistleclaw is still outraged by Crokedstar's 'betrayal' to the Black Forest cats and now he is with his old apprentice to write the wrongs. He makes a wish and not but two days does he wake up as a...twoleg...now he has found out things can be not as they seem. Now he has the opportunity to do what he could not do before, take over the clans, or in this case the teams of Warrior high...but can he do it with some people knowing what he is after such as Crokedstar and Bluestar as well as Firestar who has taken Bluestar's part in taking him down?

Ages:

Kit's and Paw's are not going to have the same parents for this to work, some will but some will not. They will be in they're 5-10 years of age.

Warriors, Medicine cats, Leaders, and Deputies will all be in the teen years

Elders (Unless they are paralyzed like Longtail then they will be in they're teen ages)

Dead Cats I shall bring some back but not all really. Not the two old ones, but maybe ones from Crokedstar's, Sunstar's, and that age. ^^

Clans:

The clans are basically groups of people in this world, in the human world I mean, who all act differently like how you define those in the book. Riverclan likes to swim, windclan likes to be outside and run, shadowclan likes to blend into the darkness, thunderclan likes the woods, camping, as well as skiing type things.

Dorms:

They are in dorms for Boys and Girls, certain ones of them sleep in the same room there are three beds to a room, but I make it work with both ways really. I only have a few so far and the same are also supposed to seem normal in this world:

Bluestar - Snowfur 01 Girls Dorm

Crokedstar - Thisleclaw - Oakheart 01 Boys Dorm

Firestar - Graystripe - Tigerclaw 02 Boys Dorm

Classes:

I will have some class projects in this story but they will not really be in classes in this story.

Memory:

They pretty much think that they were dreaming they're cat lives or some of them know that something caused this to happen (Starclan, leaders, medicine cats, and deputies only really. Maybe a few other select ones.)

Fights:

Not really likely because they are not normal….maybe like fist fights though

Other Questions:

Review or something to ask them and I will tell you answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thistleclaw's Wish 00<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thistleclaw paced back and forth, growling lowly to himself as he did so. He was not in a good mood. Tigerstar watched him silently, wondering what was wrong with his old mentor. Something had been on his mind for the past few moons and it was almost as if he was having trouble getting over something, but what was the question in Tigerstar's mind. After all it had been many moons since anyone Thistleclaw seemingly cared about passed on, and this was normally only to happen around then.<em>

_"Tigerstar," Thistleclaw mewed suddenly, and turned to face the other. Tigerstar looked at his old mentor._

_"Yes Thistleclaw?" He mewed back, something else hiding in his voice. Thistleclaw seemed to ignore it as he spoke now._

_"I was probably not being reasonable when I was alive…I should have done something about him but I was not able to do so…hmn…" Thistleclaw sighed, lifting his head to the sky, the forest prolonging that he was able to see. He did not seem to care. He closed his amber eyes slowly. "I just wish that maybe things could have changed or something…I wish I could have taken over the clans, and convinced those who left Dark Forest because of whom we were to come back to us….Crookedstar you would have made a good warrior here for us…yet you left because you found you were not in Starclan…" A growl rumbled in his throat and his tail lashed back and forth. "You made a mistake, and I intend to correct this mistake sooner or later!"_

_Tigerstar blinked, a growl rumbling now in his throat, wondering what had brought this to Thistleclaw's attention. Though he had to agree more to this than he had been planning, this sounded like it could have happened…if it had maybe he would still be alive, and nothing would be wrong right about now. He would not have ever seen Firestar, he would be gone…never to be leader ether and nether would have Bluestar…_

_Both cat's looked up as a light twinkled above them. A purr rumbled in Thistleclaw's throat. "How odd…my wish seems to somehow have been granted." He closed his eyes. "Close you're eyes Tigerstar….soon we shall awaken to a knew world…one where us of the Darkforest shall rule. Now Tigerstar go get Mappleshade, Darkstripe, and our other warriors that shall fight along with us...awaken the truth in they're eyes of what me must choose!"_

* * *

><p><em>Crookedstar shivered softly, wondering why he now had a bad feeling...no wait something was not right, something was fighting against them not agreeing with how the world was working...he blinked, a light blinding him. He let out a horrified hiss as the world turned dark around him. Barley he heard his father's mew and his brother's. Something was wrong...but was was wrong...? It had to be something to do with the Dark Forest, he had noticed how unsettled the place had been for the longest time now.<em>

* * *

><p>An: Alright end of the prologue ^^. Please tell me what you think of this.


	2. As Humans

Title: Thistleclaw's Wish

Rating: T+ maybe will change

Pairings: Thistleclaw will have many pairings, both male and female, cannot be certain of it really though. Other pairings added in but many of the cats that are involved will be those from the Dark Forest, so suggestions are a huge help here ^^. There will be book pairings as well.

Summary: Au slightly. Thistleclaw is still outraged by Crokedstar's 'betrayal' to the Black Forest cats and now he is with his old apprentice to write the wrongs. He makes a wish and not but two days does he wake up as a...twoleg...now he has found out things can be not as they seem. Now he has the opportunity to do what he could not do before, take over the clans, or in this case the teams of Warrior high...but can he do it with some people knowing what he is after such as Crokedstar and Bluestar as well as Firestar who has taken Bluestar's part in taking him down?

* * *

><p><strong>Thistleclaw's Wish 01<strong>

* * *

><p>Crookedstar blinked a little bit, something was not right. He saw a <em>roof <em>above him, and there was no way that he was still in starclan, but then of course where in the world was he? He moved, then noticing that something was wrong. His jaw didn't feel the same, and he did not feel the same overall. He looked at his _paws _but before him were not paws...hands. How did he know that word? Oh well, now it was to find where he was. He got up, noticing everything was different, he was not wearing a fur coat, clothing, odd word as well there, and he was laying in an odd nest. Overall he was not the same...a twoleg...no the word human came to mind. How odd...why was he like this? He looked around, feeling odd in this new form. His body froze instantly when seeing two others also sleeping in two other nests. One for some reason gave him the chills while the other somehow gave him an odd form of comfort. He watched the one farthest from him sitr and eventually leap up, yelling the name of his mother. Crookedstar finally realized it was his brother Oakheart. He was about to call out to him when his brother stepped, back then stared at him then himself, eyes wide.

"What...in...the...name...of Starclan!" He hissed, then blinked, realizing he was not alone once more and looking at Crookedstar. "Brother?" He whispered, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Crookedstar rasped softly, looking down. He felt uncomfortable and did not understand what was going on. He saw the last _human_, that word tasted weird on his mouth, wake. He was shocked then, when amber eyes greeted his own, and his body went stiff in fear. Before him was Thistleclaw...but how was he here, he was dead, no wait they were all dead, but he was of the dark forest, not of starclan! He was here though in front of them. Oakheart looked confused, obviously not knowing of what was right before him, not knowing that this human was Thistleclaw, the now dead warrior of thunderclan when he tried to take over, as Bluestar had spoke.

"Hmn...looks like my wish was granted..." Thistleclaw rasped, his voice dry for some reason, yet he moved so easily. He looked at the two brothers and a smirk rose to his lips as his eyes laid on Crookedstar's. Crookedstar shivered as Thistleclaw seemingly growled softly and then smirked once more. "So...you are here..." He seemed to purr that out, and it made Crookedstar freak out slightly. Oakheart moved in front of his brother, protective of him.

"Leave Crookedstar alone, now tell me who are you?" Oakheart spat vemon when he spoke. He was not to happy someone would be after his brother like that, more so he saw the killing intent in Thistleclaw's eyes. Crookedstar swallowed, and stayed behind his brother, normally he would not allow his brother to do something like this, but he was more scared of Thistleclaw that anyone knew, mostly because he knew what the warrior could easily do if he was provoked to attack.

"Thistleclaw," The male said, and crossed his arms. He was smirking still though and finally when Oakheart moved he brushed past the two, stopping next to Crookedstar for a moment and whispered. "Soon you will join us once more Crookedstar, you were being taught by a dark forest cat when you were younger and that will always stay with you, and you shall never know what it will feel like to have it leave you...say good-bye to this life Crookedstar...and give my word to Bluestar..." He walked off then, Crookedstar felt like he was rooted to the ground, eyes wide and he was not able to speak. Something was not right in his mind, something was off...the way Thistleclaw spoke gave him the chills. He heard the door slam open to see another human standing there, Oakheart blinked, his eyes widening then.

"Father!" He was astonished. He blinked then, wondering if that really was they're father. Unlike himself and Crookedstar they're father had on a white coat type thing and glasses, and he looked confused.

"Oakheart? Crookedstar?" Shellheart murmured before hugging both of them. "Oh it is you...you are here..." He murmured, looking worried for a moment. "What's going on why are we twolegs I mean humans?" He partially yelled. Oakheart shrugged and Crookedstar glanced back at where Thistleclaw had gone to.

"I think…the Dark Forest has something to do with this…" He murmured. "Thistleclaw…he's here father…and I think…he is the one that did this…I don't know how…but he did. Father, can you gather the other clan leaders so we can figure out what in the world is going on?"

"Hmn. I will Crookedstar, but which ones…? There are many here I think…" Shellheart looked at him.

"All, every signal one. I need to talk to all of them." Crookedstar said then turned to his brother. "Can you keep watch on Thistleclaw for me-?"

"I heard that," Thistleclaw came back into the room and Shellheart narrowed his eyes, not saying anything though. He didn't look all that thrilled about this though. "You don't need to watch me, because I am not planning on letting ether of you two out of my sight…" He smirked. "No meeting with anyone else, and you Shellheart, well stay out of my way unless you want to be watched…now good-bye," He practically pushed the older one out of the room then turned to the other two in the room and smirked. "Now would you like me to tell you what's going on here? Hm?" He smirked. "of course I you may not tell the other leaders about this, if you do…"

(Line break (For some reason it would not put one in)

* * *

><p><em>I should have listened but I can't they need to know what's going on. <em>Crookedstar thought as he made his way to the fountain on the campus where the other leaders were gathered there, Mistystar, Bluestar, Hailstar, Sunstar, Firestar, Blackstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Tallstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar were waiting for him as well as Brambleclaw who had been by the ill thunderclan leader for the whole time. He seemed worried for some reason about Firestar, then again so was Graystripe, who was out watching over Tigerstar, whom for some reason was not fighting against this whole keep under probation thing while Thistleclaw was. Then again he would kill Crookedstar for doing this if he found out so instead Graystipe had gotten Tigerstar and Thistleclaw to talk.

Oakheart walked besides his brother. He touched his hand to his brother's, worried that Crookedstar would faint. Earlier that day he had been coughing, and Mothwing, the medicine cat had told them it could be a bad thing, and that he could get a bad problem from it, which in turn worried Leafpool and Jayfeather who were worried that Firestar had given the cough off to other people, and that Crookedstar was the one to get it but Crookedstar did not think that. After all, he had started getting this cough while he was under close watch by Thistleclaw.

As he made his way into the clearing where they were, he swallowed, coughing lightly and taking a breath. Here went everything he thought but as he started to walk over Firestar broke into a coughing fit and fear rose to the other leaders eyes as well as Oakheart, Brambleclaw, and Crookestar's eyes. They ran over and Brambleclaw was panicking. "Hurry!" He yelled. "Get someone, he can't breathe!"

* * *

><p>An: I should mention that in this the leaders that are alive have re-set lives, but...you will see the downside to this soon enough. And well you'll know. Also I need help with what illness Firestar, and Crookedstar have gotten.


	3. Plans And Woken Betrayer

Title: Thistleclaw's Wish

Rating: T+ maybe will change

Pairings: Thistleclaw will have many pairings, both male and female, cannot be certain of it really though. Other pairings added in but many of the cats that are involved will be those from the Dark Forest, so suggestions are a huge help here ^^. There will be book pairings as well.

Summary: Au slightly. Thistleclaw is still outraged by Crokedstar's 'betrayal' to the Black Forest cats and now he is with his old apprentice to write the wrongs. He makes a wish and not but two days does he wake up as a...twoleg...now he has found out things can be not as they seem. Now he has the opportunity to do what he could not do before, take over the clans, or in this case the teams of Warrior high...but can he do it with some people knowing what he is after such as Crokedstar and Bluestar as well as Firestar who has taken Bluestar's part in taking him down?

Warnings: Might have spoilers for The Forgotten Warrior, Sign of the Moon, and Crookedstar's Promise.

Thistleclaw's Wish 02

Crookedstar stood by his brother as people came with a monster. He swallowed, the monster gave him the chills and he still did not know how people could go into those things. Despite him now being human as well he was scared of these /things/ for the reason that well, it was rather frightening to be near them when they killed cats when you were one, as well as paralyzed them. Like that one Thunderclan medicine cat that was dead now, Cinderpelt he believed? Well she had been one of those cats. She had lost the ability to be a warrior after getting hit.

He watched them lift Firestar into an odd type of nest and load him into the monster while Brambleclaw talked to a twoleg about what kind of problems Firestar had been happening. He then watched them attach something to Firestar and a frantic Bluestar asked what it was, and simply the twoleg answered, wait no person, answered with words saying that this would help him breath. Crookedstar tilted his head, how could those things help Firestar breath? It made no sense to him…but then again did that really matter at the moment. No, no it didn't. He had more things to worry about. His life for example…it was so confusing at the moment. He sighed, deciding to go find Brambleberry to help him out here, he needed her wisdom.

When he arrived to where she was staying with Hailstar's mate he knocked on the door.

No answer came to him and he sighed softly. What was he to do? He needed her right now…but she was not in her room. Wait…then maybe she was with the other medicine cats that remember they're past, he had noticed some of them had not remembered they're past, and that worried him, but not as much as all of the other things. He walked down the hall, but stopped when he heard voices. He could remember hearing one of the voices, the voice of Dovewing, one of the chosen three to hold the power of stars in they're paws.

He walked to the source of his voice, wondering what was going on. He didn't know the other voice though, but he could sent a hint of Tigerstar. His heart speed up as he scented the old Shadowclan/Thunderclan cat. As he came closer to the voices he saw them. _Dovewing, Tigerheart. Wait Tigerheart? Hmn…Tawnypelt's kit…that's whom. Looks like I was right about him being born of shadow and thunder… how odd though, what is he doing here? _Crookedstar wondered. He listened in on the conversation but eventually his mind going to how in the world did he sent like he did when he was a cat. Then again, he probably still had that for the reason he had been a cat at one point. Well then again none of that mattered at this point. He could practically _feel_ his ears twitch in confusion as he heard Tigerstar's meow as well as someone else's. _Darkstripe._ He thought and felt anger surge into him._ Stonefur…he was the one who got rid of him...and left poor Mistystar and those two kits...just because they were half clan._

_**"Darkstripe," Tigerstar looked at the Dark haired ex-warrior, his eyes glinting with something that Crookedstar did not understand. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness.**_

_**"Yes Tigerstar?" The Darkstripe asked, dipping his head a bit to his old leader. "What is on you're mind?"**_

_**"Firestar..." He could hear the edge to the old warriors tone of voice.**_

_**"Hmn? But isn't this illness going to take care of him Tiger-...wait..." Darkstripe paused in mid-sentence. He seemed to be thinking about something and finally Crookedstar hear him speak. "You once told me he had the power to unite the clans, is that what this is about Tigerstar? We need him don't we. Thistleclaw needs you to get him to unite the clans so that we can take them over more easily than we would if they were standing alone." Fear coursed through Crookedstar as he took in the words Darkstripe had uttered. That would mean the clans were in for it, but he could not do anything to Firestar, that would ear him a place in the Darkforest, and that was what he knew Thistleclaw wanted to happen to him, but he would not let it.**_

_**"Hmn. Yes you have got it Darkstipe...but there is more to that than this. I want you to get rid of his mate, she will get in the way of my plans..." Tigerstar growled. "I need her gone. Can you do this Darkstripe?"**_

_**"Of course Tigerstar as long as I can rule beside you..."**_

_**"Hmn. I will have three people ruling besides me then. But I do not think Thistleclaw will mind that...adding another in anyways."**_

_**"Wait...then who is the-oh...I get it...Ah-ha. You will bribe him into helping us wont you? Well no wait, you will bribe him to stay by you're side with...?"**_

_**"The lives of his clan and his other friends," An amused tone was in Tigerstar's voice.**_

_**"I will let all of his clan mates live without any harm done from us as well as the lives as a few of the others from the other three clans. Hah. I will already know he will ask of me to spare Onestar's life as well as Mistystar's. I have no doubts there. He was always soft..."**_

_**"What about Stormfur?"**_

_**"I honestly do not know where that one is...I have not scented him in the clans..." Tigerstar mused. "He must be dead or something...hmph. Who cares though, just go deal with Sandstorm while I go with Graystripe my 'escort' to see Firestar. Hn. I hate following that one, but as long as I get what I want in the end I do not believe it matters."**_

_**"Yes Tigerstar. I will head of now." Crookedstar heard the footsteps of Darkstripe fade into the mixture of the other noises in the hallways now.** _

Crookedstar was not sure what to make of this. He knew this was not good, but whom would he warn first. Firestar was the biggest aset, but Sandstorm was his mate and Crookedstar did not know if he could live with himself if she were to die. Wait no, Darkstripe was heading to Sandstorm's room, but she had to be with Firestar, Brambleclaw probably used one of those odd devices to tell her...but then...if she was with Firestar then...Tigerstar would get to her first. He took off running, his heart going into overdrive as he ran. Honestly he was running blindly, but he didn't care.

As he passed the boys' dorms he was pulled inside and held there. He felt a voice hiss into his ear.

"Well now Crookedstar, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Thistleclaw. It was quite obvious.

Crookedstar swallowed. He should have known Thistleclaw would be out to stop him. He felt the other pull him along and his eyes went wide. He was thrown onto the bed in they're room and the other sighed softly.

"You really should have listened to me Crookedstar...now I will have to keep a closrer eye on you...Hn..." Thistleclaw yawned, and laid down on his own bed. "Now don't get going anywhere, there are sensors, so I will know if you leave, and well I don't think you want to know what would happen to you if you were to make me mad...correct?" Thistleclaw glanced at him then smirked. "Well now. Good-night Crookedstar."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Firestar!" Sandstorm wailed as the heart monitor slowly started going down, the leaders heart-beat slowly falling to a stop and then suddenly...there was nothing. A drowned beep told them that Firestar had lost a life...maybe his only life. Sandstorm cried, her mate could not be dead, he could not have left here in a situation like this...she felt people rush by her and try and bring the leader back, but to no avail it did not work. She cried hard, but then stopped suddenly as there was a steady beep. She looked up, he was back...he was back...she saw the 'doctors' stare at the rate in shock then check for his pulse, and found it. To say something they were in shock, but then again so was Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and well even Tigerstar was slightly shocked to see the heart rate come back.<strong>_

_**But to Tigerstar this meant that he had something worth while to tell Thistleclaw. He would be able to tell him that they still had nine-lives and maybe a possible chance to get nine-lives for him...if not they would just give him a life somehow...they would figure it out sometime...**_

* * *

><p>Thistleclaw heard something and sighed. It was his phone, and it had woken him up. He answered it while glancing over at Crookedstar. Good he was asleep, well Thistleclaw hoped he was, and Oakheart was not in the room still, good. He listened to Tigerstar's report and felt a smirk come to his lips. He got up and woke Crookedstar and made the other listen to the report. He was satisfied when Crookedstar's eyes went dark as Thistleclaw hung up. This plan was working slowly but it was working. Crookedstar was starting to fall back into the path of a darkforest cat with every move Thistleclaw made, and this almost made sure that he was getting Crookedstar back to being one of them. Once it happened, he would have control over Riverclan somewhat...then when Firestar got better and he united the clans, there would be one more simple thing...now the only other problem was probably that there were many cats to get in his ways. No rephrase that, not cats, but many <em>humans <em>to get in his way...

But no, he would not let these people get in his way. In the end he would win the clans over...and it was going to be soon. He was not going to let anyone out of this situation.

* * *

><p><em>"Crookedjaw!" Mapleshade snapped at the warrior as he tried to copy the move she was showing him. He looked at her, worry flashing in his eyes. She sighed and shook her head. "No, Crookedjaw that move will not work like that with your jaw..." She murmured, treating him like he was her kit. "Now I thought you would pick up on tha. I want you to listen to me...you see I will show you some moves that with you're jaw you will not be able to do, but I will show you how to change it so that it will fit you!" She nodded as Crookedjaw nodded to her words.<em>

* * *

><p>Crookedstar snapped up panting. He covered his eyes with his hand and growled softly. Why was he having these memory dreams again. He hated it, but then again it was better than the nightmares he had shortly before he passed on...those were much worse. He sighed, then shivered, glancing down at Thistleclaw. When had he fallen asleep beside the old Thunderclan warrior? He didn't remember. He sighed and shook his head then laid back down, not really going to argue. He had a headache, as well as he was exhausted. He yawned and closed his eyes, but as he slipped into sleep once more he had to wonder, where was his brother? He had to be somewhere, and he was not back in the room yet...so then maybe he was with the others with Firestar...<p>

He shivered, remembering what he had heard on the phone earlier when Thistleclaw had made him listen. He was having flashbacks to the darkforest for at least an hour...it scared him when he heard the plans earlier, and now he was even more frightened by what he had been told. He sighed, trying to relax, but for some reason he felt uneasy...more so now that he had time to think. Something was going on, and what ever it was was not a good thing. It had to be something to do with his family, because he had this feeling once before...right before..._No! Oakheart! This feeling...right before Oakheart was killed._ He got up quickly, eyes wide in panic. Something was wrong...his brother was in danger!

He quickly headed for the door only to be tripped and pulled back to bed. "Now, what did I say about leaving Crookedstar?" Thistleclaw hissed. "You want to be punished that badly!"

"N-no...brother...he's...he's...in danger...please...please...let me go..." Crookedstar hated that he was beging, but he couldn't help it. His brother was in danger...and he needed to help him. He looked at Thistleclaw. "...please..."

Thistleclaw smirked and whispered. "Obey me, and nothing bad will happen to Shellheart, nor Oakheart..." And with that Crookedstar felt a pain in his neck right before his eyes went blank and his eyes rolled to the back of his head...

"Oak...heart..."


	4. Telling Of The Promise

Title: Thistleclaw's Wish

Rating: T+ maybe will change

Pairings: Thistleclaw will have many pairings, both male and female, cannot be certain of it really though. Other pairings added in but many of the cats that are involved will be those from the Dark Forest, so suggestions are a huge help here ^^. There will be book pairings as well.

Summary: Au slightly. Thistleclaw is still outraged by Crokedstar's 'betrayal' to the Black Forest cats and now he is with his old apprentice to write the wrongs. He makes a wish and not but two days does he wake up as a...twoleg...now he has found out things can be not as they seem. Now he has the opportunity to do what he could not do before, take over the clans, or in this case the teams of Warrior high...but can he do it with some people knowing what he is after such as Crokedstar and Bluestar as well as Firestar who has taken Bluestar's part in taking him down?

Warnings: Might have spoilers for The Forgotten Warrior, Sign of the Moon, and Crookedstar's Promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Thistleclaw's Wish 03<strong>

* * *

><p>Crookedstar woke to the smell of food. He felt his stomach grumble and he sat up, and wondered where the scent was coming from right before food was placed in his hands. He blinked and looked up at Thistleclaw whom had given the plate of food to him. "What?" The other said, looking at Crookedstar. "I can't let you die now can I?" He said and rolled his eyes then before eating something humans called toast...which was odd tasting but good still. Crookestar had learned they do not eat fresh kill like them. Eheh. Least to say he found out when one of them stared at him for a good long time trying to figure out what the heck he was doing.<p>

"I guess..." Crookedstar muttered in response and took a bite slowly. He still wasn't sure that Thistleclaw as trying to kill him, again he might ad since well, he had already died more than once. Well nine times total actually considering he had gotten nine lives. He ate slowly, knowing Thistleclaw was watching him closely. He sighed softly as he finished eating and then looked at Thistleclaw. "...what have you planned out today?" He murmured, and looked away then. He really wasn't in a good mood to do anything but he knew Thistleclaw had control of his life at the moment. And he could do nothing to stop this from happening.

"Hmn. We shall be visiting Firestar today actually." Thistleclaw said, smirking. "As well as his injured mate Sandstorm..." Crookedstar stilled. Had Thistleclaw actually said that? Had he really hurt Sandstorm? No...that can't be...someone, mostly Graytstripe, would have seen it happen. Unless...Darkstripe, that's right he had been told to get rid of her by Tigerclaw. Then it was possible he was the one who had harmed her. Crookedstar finally came back to his senses, and found Thistleclaw staring at him, head tilted in confusion. Crookedstar could barley manage to nod, remembering what Thistlclaw had said. He bit his lip. He didn't feel like going to see the two, mostly because he knew that he knew that it would happen. He heard the phone Thistleclaw had found go off, and watched the other answer it. He watched Thistleclaw talk for a bit before hanging up then turning to face Crookedstar. He stared at him for a moment before sighing and patting his head.

"Crookedstar, Crookedstar..." Crookedstar looked up at Thistleclaw, blinking a little bit. He was rather confused with what emotions were going through Thistleclaw's eyes. Eventually he could see Thistleclaw was seemingly struggling with the words he was speaking. He felt Thistleclaw move closer and press they're foreheads together. "Oh Crookedstar I did want to know...why...why do you think that I am acting so careful with you being here hm? Well, I do need to tell you this...you were once one of us. You were training to be one of the best leaders with Mapleshade, yet once you figured out that you were not in Starclan you well...left us..." There was a growl in that last sentence. He pushed Crookedstar against the wall and looked over him for a moment before sighing. "Crookedstar...you will become one of us...again..." He smirked. "You will rule besides me...Firestar and Darkstripe will rule besides Tigerstar...and we will be the strongest cats ever known!" He smirked. "Now...Crookedstar, what will you say...?"

"I hate you," Crookedstar hissed back. He didn't like what Thistleclaw was saying to him. He was more so outraged by what he was saying. After all Thistleclaw could not rule, there was four clans and there would always been four clans. Though Thistleclaw seemed not phased by the words Crookedstar had hissed at him. He patted Crookedstar's hands head and smiled at him.

"Oh do not worry Crookedstar, you're hate will fuel you, and eventually you will wake to you're true nature. Maybe I should let you see the future of us...I wished for this Crookedstar and I will eventually take you back to the darkness with me..." Thistleclaw spoke, and eventually moved away. "Now follow me..." He got up and pulled Crookedstar along with him. Crookedstar had no words to stop Thistleclaw from pulling him along. He was silent, unable to really argue anyways. Thistleclaw still had his brother, and he could not risk him getting hurt.

As they left the room he noticed that gathering outside the dorm were the leaders of the clans were gathered. Crookedstar wanted to stop moving, but Thistleclaw pulled him along and out the door. As soon as they were out Bluestar turned and tackled Thistleclaw. Crookedstar could not say anything or do anything as they tussled about on the ground. He eventually saw Thistleclaw push her off then get up. Crookedstar could feel Hailstar, holding his hand in worry. Crookedstar could not blame the leader before him whom new much more than he did about what was going on around him. He felt Thistleclaw look at him in annoyance then smirk and grab the collar of his shirt. He said nothing at first but then as Hailstar tried to pull him back he spoke.

"Crookedstar...tell them..." He hissed into the others ear. "Tell them the promise you made to a dark forest cat." He could feel Crookedstar go limp, his eyes wide in something Thistleclaw did not understand. He could hear the heartbeat of the other and smirked. "Tell them Crookedstar...tell them of the promise..." He whispered until finally he could feel Crookedstar flinch and look away. He still refused, and eventually Thistleclaw got mad and pushed Crookedstar into Hailstar and hissed. "Tell them the promise Crookedstar before I get even more upset with you!"

Crookedstar was scared, but he would not admit that to them. He felt Hailstar look at him with worry, and Crookedstar looked down then sighed. "...I...long ago...I thought I meet...a starclan cat...but...she was not...she was of..." He felt every signal eye on him and he was fearing for his life. "...the dark forest...she made me promise...to he loyal to my clan over everything else...but...I...I didn't know it meant over the people I loved...I lost mother, Rainflower, father, Shellheart, my leader, Hailstar, and my love and two kits, Willowbrezze and Minnowkit and Willowkit...in the end all I had was my last child...because not even long after that I lost my brother...Oakheart..." He bit his lip. "...I...I made that promise and now...I...I regret it...but...but things can not be changed." He closed his eyes. He could feel the tense body of Hailstar behind him. "I was being trained by the dark forest and I never knew it."

* * *

><p>An: I know shorter than my last chapter, but well I couldn't keep going. ^^;

Anyways I really do want some reviews please.


	5. Giving in to The Dark

**Thistleclaw's Wish**

Rating: T+ maybe will change

Pairings: Thistleclaw will have many pairings, both male and female, cannot be certain of it really though. Other pairings added in but many of the cats that are involved will be those from the Dark Forest, so suggestions are a huge help here ^^. There will be book pairings as well.

Summary: Au slightly. Thistleclaw is still outraged by Crokedstar's 'betrayal' to the Black Forest cats and now he is with his old apprentice to write the wrongs. He makes a wish and not but two days does he wake up as a...twoleg...now he has found out things can be not as they seem. Now he has the opportunity to do what he could not do before, take over the clans, or in this case the teams of Warrior high...but can he do it with some people knowing what he is after such as Crokedstar and Bluestar as well as Firestar who has taken Bluestar's part in taking him down?

Warnings: Might have spoilers for The Forgotten Warrior, Sign of the Moon, and Crookedstar's Promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Thistleclaw's Wish 04<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Crookedstar...tell them..." He hissed into the others ear. "Tell them the promise you made to a dark forest cat." He could feel Crookedstar go limp, his eyes wide in something Thistleclaw did not understand. He could hear the heartbeat of the other and smirked. "Tell them Crookedstar...tell them of the promise..." He whispered until finally he could feel Crookedstar flinch and look away. He still refused, and eventually Thistleclaw got mad and pushed Crookedstar into Hailstar and hissed. "Tell them the promise Crookedstar before I get even more upset with you!"<em>

_Crookedstar was scared, but he would not admit that to them. He felt Hailstar look at him with worry, and Crookedstar looked down then sighed. "...I...long ago...I thought I meet...a starclan cat...but...she was not...she was of..." He felt every signal eye on him and he was fearing for his life. "...the dark forest...she made me promise...to he loyal to my clan over everything else...but...I...I didn't know it meant over the people I loved...I lost mother, Rainflower, father, Shellheart, my leader, Hailstar, and my love and two kits, Willowbrezze and Minnowkit and Willowkit...in the end all I had was my last child...because not even long after that I lost my brother...Oakheart..." He bit his lip. "...I...I made that promise and now...I...I regret it...but...but things can not be changed." He closed his eyes. He could feel the tense body of Hailstar behind him. "I was being trained by the dark forest and I never knew it."_

* * *

><p>Crookedstar could feel the eyes of the leaders bore into his back. He shifted uneasily, not sure what they would do to him now that the secret he had kept hidden for so long as out in the open. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his old leader who was looking at him in sympathy. He looked at Crookedstar for a good long moment before closing his eyes and whispering. "Crookedstar why did you not tell us? We could have helped you through this hard time…if only you had told us what you were going through…but you didn't…where you scared we would make you an outcast?" Hailstar spoke and Crookedstar was silent for a long moment before finally speaking.<p>

"I was already an outcast to my clanmates when I got this crooked jaw. My mother refused to see me as her child, I was a mistake to her, and others as well. When I ran away and came back half of the clan hated me and refused to look at me." Crookedstar spoke. "If I told them I was being trained by a cat that was an enemy to the clans almost every cat would stop being near me then and refuse to accept that I was truly alive. I would be outcaste, and this time I wouldn't be able to come back…" He paused. "I lost so much because of my actions but I know at the same time I could have lost it all at once if I had spoken up. I am sorry everyone…" He felt Bluestar put a hand on his other shoulder before whispering to him.

"Crookedstar it is over now you don't have to worry alright?" She murmured. "I…I know something is wrong still but we are all her-"

This time Thistleclaw cut her off by pulling Crookedstar over next to him, swinging an arm around his shoulders and glaring at Bluestar and Hailstar. "Once in the Dark forest never to come out." He hissed then smirked. "You should give up on Crookedstar, he was trained by one of us and he will say with us forever. Bluestar, Hailstar he is one of us and I have taken the liberty to take him back to us…Ah…You don't know how hard it is to…but you have lost this time…I have him in my hold…" Thistleclaw smirked, looking at Crookedstar whom whimpered softly and tried to move away until Thistleclaw hissed. "Remember, Oakheart." and Crookedstar stilled. Hailstar seemed to also understand and frowned. He then closed his eyes and looked over his shoulder and nodded to someone. Crookedstar looked up in confusion as there was a cry here and there and then he saw Oakheart falling into Bluestar's arms, wounded but alive. Crookedstar felt his eyes light up and he quickly moved to help his brother, but Thistleclaw kept a tight grip. Crookedstar looked down as Thistleclaw rolled his eyes and pulled Crookedstar along with him. Crookedstar wanted to fight back, but…would his brother forgive him or not? Would he blame him and push him to the black forest cats?

* * *

><p>"Crookedstar..." Thistleclaw sighed as the old Riverclan leader refused to look up as they walked to the hospital, carefully avoiding the thunderpath monsters, which both believed where still evil even though the humans called them cars. Crookedstar looked up at Thistleclaw finally, his eyes betraying the pain he was feeling even though his face was monotone. Thistleclaw sighed again and patted Crookedstar's head and said. "Come now don't be that way. You still have all of us here for you don't you?" He said. "The dark forest will always be here for you…and we will never cast you out. You are one of us..." Thistleclaw smiled. He watched the emotions in Crookedstar's eyes go back and forth before stopping.<p>

"Then...I can and always will be with a home?" Crookedstar asked. "I wont be thrown out? I wont be given up on? I'll have a real home?" He whispered. He was not sure, but in the end his heart came to the same place, that he would really have a home where he would always be welcomed.

"Oh course Crookedstar...so shall you join us? Will you become a cat of the dark forest?"

"...I will. I am of the Dark Forest..."

* * *

><p>An: Anyways this is the last chapter a bit that focus's on Thistleclaw and Crookedstar, the next chapter or so will focus on Tigerstar and Firestar.


End file.
